emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7107 (16th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Diane tries to get Andy to make arrangements for Katie's funeral but he insists on returning to work. Paddy convinces Adam to give Aaron another chance. Emma prepares for an interview at the GP surgery. Ali berates Laurel for clocking in late at the factory again. Moira suspects Val of switching the scrap signs at the scrapyard. David's suspicious when his Valentine present for Alicia doesn't arrive but she receives a card and a CD from somebody else. He covers pretending it was from him. Moira confronts Val over her suspicions. Val denies any involvement but reveals that she had been up to the yard with Emma. Emma returns from her job interviewing, believing it to have gone well. Robert and Diane convince Andy to help Ashley with the funeral but he can't face talking about it any longer when Ashley requests him to be a pallbearer. Moira suspects Emma of trying to scupper the scrap business and informs Chas and James of Emma's threat a few weeks back. David is suspicious of Robert's motives for wanting to go into business with him and Alica and believes he was responsible for sending the Valentine to her. Robert calls things off with Aaron telling him that Chas has warned him off. Laurel is annoyed when Ali tells her that Jai wants her to do the late shift tomorrow night. Paddy is pleased when he walks in the pub to discover Marlon buying him and Laurel champagne for Valentine's Day. Adam apologises to Aaron and the pair agree to start over. Moira barges into Dale View and tells Emma she knows she switched the signs at the scrapyard. She reminds Emma that things are only just starting to get on track for her in the village and warns her to watch her back. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *James Barton - Bill Ward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and barn *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap site *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Notes *Paddy Kirk notes falling out with Marlon Dingle over a canoe, referencing the events of Episode 6391 (8th November 2012) and Episode 6392 (8th November 2012). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert feels guilty when Andy asks him to plan the funeral; Moira suspects Emma was responsible for the foul play at the scrapyard; and David is confused when Alicia receives a mysterious CD and card for Valentine's Day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,190,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes